But This is How You Fix the Broken
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: The second part of my Charmed story. A little more drama in it.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the second part of the story. A little more drama and I still own nothing.

* * *

It's been about two years since I married Mark. Not that it was a real marriage really, but we did have the same ceremony that my mom and dad had. Once again it was Grams that did it.

Speaking of Mom and Dad, they are now living in an apartment across town, near Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop, her new husband, and Aunt Paige ended up marrying Uncle Henry and they are now living at Magic School.

So, it's now just Wyatt, Mark, and I living in the manor. Wyatt is happy to have the manor less crowded, as am I. Mark is still trying to get used to living with people, but he's getting better at it everyday.

I woke up to find the bed empty, which wasn't that weird since Mark was usually up making breakfast for everyone. Aunt Phoebe came over every morning so she could talk to Mark. They became best friends quickly. Whenever she needed help with an article Mark was there to tell her what he thought.

I rolled over to see a box on the nightstand with my name on it. Cocking my eyebrow I reached over and picking the box up. The box moved and gave a little whimper. Quickly opening it I saw a puppy that I was trying to convince Mark to buy me.

"Oh my God," I yelled when I saw the chocolate lab.


	2. Chapter 2

*Wyatt's Point of View*

"Oh my God," Chris yelled from up stairs.

"I think he found your gift," I said chuckling, "That or he is having a really good dream."

Mark didn't say anything, but he did start to blush. I never got Mark. He was always so quiet, but when Chris got hurt when some demons attacked the whole house started to shake and the demons yelled before being struck by lightning.

I was about to say something else, but Aunt Phoebe walked into the kitchen with Uncle Coop. Uncle Coop was my favorite of my two uncles. I heard foot steps running on the floor. I guess Mark did too because he quickly pushed Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop out of the way before Chris glomped him.

"Thank you," Chris said hugging Mark harder, "Thank you so much."

"Hunny, I need to breathe," Mark said softly.

"Oh," Chris said pulling back slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy."

"It's alright, but please try not to squeeze me to death every time I get you something," Mark said kissing Chris on the lips to stop him from giving the innocent look.

"What did you get Chris, Mark?" Uncle Coop asked confused.

"Hunny, why don't you go get her?" Mark asked brushing some hair out of Chris's eyes.

"Okay," Chris said running out of the room like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow," Uncle Coop said shaking his head.

"What is it Mr. Coop?" Mark asked before going back to cooking lunch for today.

"One, how many more times am I going to have to tell you to just call me Coop, and two, it amazes even me how much you two are in love," Uncle Coop said smirking.

"Oh," Mark said blushing, "Will you two be staying for lunch?"

"Yes, and Piper, Leo, Henry, and Paige told me to tell you that they're coming too," Aunt Phoebe said walking to Mark and opening her mouth.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Phoebe, but I just added some raw meat so I can't feed you any, but there are some leftovers from dinner last night in the fridge. I was going to have Mr. Wyatt orb them to your house when he finished with the paper," Mark said sadly.

"This is what Mark got me," Chris said running down stairs holding the cutest puppy ever.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said running to Chris and petting the dog.

"Have you decided what to name her yet hunny?" Mark asked not looking up from the stew.

"Ya, I decided to name her Bubbles," Chris said grinning.

"Wait, as in Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls?" Mark asked dropping the spoon he was holding.

"I thought you'd like it," Chris said softly.

"I do like it hunny," Mark said continuing to cook.

"Then why haven't you looked at me?" Chris said in a pleading voice.

Mark looked up only to have us see tears running down his face. He quickly threw the spoon down and ran out of the room barely missing Mom and Dad as they orbed in. The door slammed as Mark left the house. Everyone was shocked and Chris handed the dog to me and ran after Mark. The door slammed again as Chris followed.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Dad asked confused.

"I don't know, Mark was fine at first but then he started to cry. Chris is going after him though so he should be fine," I said thinking about why Mark would cry.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chris's Point of View*

"Damn it, where is that boy?" I asked myself as I ran down the street, "Wait, I'm a Whitelighter I can just sense him."

After sensing Mark I found him in the cemetery. He was sitting on one of the plots and sobbing. I walked over to him and read who was buried there. It read 'Here lays Angel Cohen 1992 – 1995 A loving daughter and sister'.

"Oh my god," I whispered before hugging Mark, "This is your sister."

"Ya," he said between sobs, "She died today."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that I could handle it."

"Let's go home. Mom and Dad are there and Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry should be there soon."

Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around me while I orbed. When we got to the manor it was swarming with demons. Everyone was trying to fight, but there was too many of them. The house started to shake like it did when I got hurt.

"Stop fighting!" Mark yelled over everyone, "My sister died today and I swear if any fucking demon is in here when I'm done saying this they won't be alive anymore!"

The demons started to laugh and try to fight, but lightning came out of nowhere and hit them. It didn't take long for the demons to be killed. Mark was still standing there as if nothing had happened before he fell onto the floor sobbing.

"Let's go to bed baby," I said picking him up to a standing position.

"No, I have to finish lunch and bake dinner, finish a paper for school, clean the living room and bathrooms, and finish the kitchen," Mark said before walking into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but sigh at Mark. He was the sweetest guy that I have ever known, but so many things happened to him that he doesn't know how to handle it with people there. He has been there for everyone in this family, yet he won't let us be there for him.

"Chris, can I try to talk to Mark?" Mom asked rubbing my back.

"You can try," I said smiling the best I could at her.


	4. Chapter 4

*Piper's Point of View*

I walked into the kitchen to find Mark making stew. Seeing that his shoulders were shaking slightly I sighed. Mark was like a son to me now, but he didn't seem to act like I was anything to him. It made sense because he had barely let Chris in.

"Mark, you can't hide from this," I said sadly.

"Mrs. Piper, you scared me," Mark said jumping.

"Why do you call everyone Mrs. or Mr.?"

"It's proper."

"You don't do it to Chris."

"That's because I know your son more than I know everyone else."

"Well, how about you let us in a little?"

"I guess I can try."

"Okay, but you can call me Mom if you want."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"So, tell me about your sister."

"Well, Angel was born two years after me. She was the cutest thing in the world, but my parents didn't like having another child. I had to take care of her. I was happy to do it."

"Go on."

"One day I was at school and came home to demons attacking the house. Jenn and Kenneth, my parents, were fighting a little. I used the powers I had at the time to scare the demons away. When they were gone I rushed to see if everyone was okay. That's when I saw it."

"What did you see, sweetheart?"

"Angel was on the floor lying in a pool of her own blood. She died trying to protect my parents. A knife was in her stomach. I was holding her body, begging for her to not die, but it was too late. Jenn walked to me and slapped me saying it was my fault, I couldn't protect Angel. Kenneth sent me flying into a wall a few times yelling that he daughter would never grow up now. It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."

"How was it not?"

"Your parents should have protected her. You were only four years old, you were too young to have a lot of powers or know how to use them. It was your parents fault."

"Then why does it feel like mine?"

"Because you loved her and you are her older brother, so you tried to protect her."

"Thank you, Piper."

Then Mark did something that I never thought he would do. He pulled me into a hug. I smiled and rubbed his back as I would do for Wyatt or Chris. Mark now knew that he was family to me and that I would never let anything happen to him if I could stop it.

"Why don't you go to bed with Chris? I'll make the stew and the lasagna that you made," I said smiling.

"Only after Chris shows you the present I got him," Mark said smiling.

"What did you get him?"

"You'll see."

We walked out of the kitchen and into the library. Everyone was in there talking about something. When Chris saw Mark walk in he ran to him and kissed him. Mark held him just like I saw the first time; it was as if he was afraid that if he held Chris any tighter he would break. I knew that Chris and Mark were going to stay together.

"Are you better now, baby?" Chris asked breaking the kiss.

"Ya thank you Piper," Mark said running his hands through Chris's hair.

"You didn't say Mrs.," Chris said shocked.

"I know, and I don't think I will for awhile, if that's okay with everyone," Mark said looking around the room.

Everybody nodded in agreement to Mark's statement. Grinning I sat next to Leo and saw that Mark whispered something into Chris's ear. Chris was soon beaming and ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chris's Point of View*

"Go get Bubbles and after everyone meets her we can go to our room and soundproof it," Mark whispered in my ear in a gruff voice.

I was instantly out of the door. I was happy that Mom had gotten Mark to open up a little more I couldn't stop smiling. Bubbles was lying on Mark and my bed sleeping. She looked so cute that I didn't want to wake her up, but I really wanted to see what Mark was going to do to me. I was back in the living room holding Bubbles for everyone to see.

"Oh my god," Aunt Paige said running and petting Bubbles, "She's so cute. What's her name?"

"Her name is Bubbles," I said proudly.

"So this is the gift that Mark got you," Dad said when Bubbles licked his face.

"Yep," I said beaming.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I was wondering if I could go to bed with Chris now," Mark said smiling.

"Of course," Aunt Phoebe said giving me a wink.

I was positive that she felt what Mark and I were feeling at the moment in time. I was feeling lust so much that I didn't care if my parents were in the room if I didn't get out soon I would have fucked Mark right there. Wyatt turned to us and gave a pleading look. He must have felt what we were feeling too.

Mark grabbed my hand and guided me to our room. He shut the door and said a spell under his breath before attacking me with kisses and ramming me into the wall. A moan escaped me when I felt him pressed against me. His hands were unbuttoning my shirt as mine undid his pants. Since we were still in pajamas it wasn't that hard to get undressed.

Soon we were naked and on the bed. Mark was on top of me biting gently on one of my nipples. I was glad that he had said that spell because I knew that I would be yelling by the end of this.

"Mark," I moaned when he started to tease my hole.

He gave me an innocent look before thrusting into me gently. I cried out in pleasure and Mark started to move faster. He grabbed my hand and guided it to my penis. He moved my hand in time with his thrusts. I couldn't last much longer and ended up screaming his name when I started to cum. He start to cum too when he heard me.

"Chris," he said in a moan before kissing me.

"Oh god Mark," I said smiling.

"Thank you."

"That's very cocky."

"Sorry, I only get cocky some times and I guess now is one of those times."

"It's okay; I meant it the way you took it anyway."

"I'm going to go to sleep now. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too Mark."

Mark soon fell asleep with a childish smile on his face. I got out of bed and picked out an outfit to wear. It was silk black button up shirt that Mark had bought me last time we went to the mall with a pair of tight dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes.

I also had a necklace and my ring on. I never took either of them off. Mark had made the necklace for me for our first anniversary. It was a symbol in Japanese that meant heart. When he gave it to me he said that it was because I carried his heart with me anyway so why not let people know.

Walking downstairs I found Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop playing with Bubbles as Aunt Paige was asking if Uncle Henry would buy her a dog too, I heard Mom and Dad in the kitchen, and Wyatt was reading a book from Magic School.

"Chris, you are so lucky you were able to get a dog," Aunt Paige said beaming, "I just wish I could."

"Well, I didn't even know I was getting a dog. I just woke up and a box was on the dresser with her in it," I said smiling when I remembered what Mark did, "Wait, Wyatt, I didn't ask if you were okay with having a dog."

"Ya, but think of who bought the dog," he said not looking up from the book, "Bubbles wouldn't be here if I didn't want a dog."

"True, I'm going to go see if Mom and Dad need anything," I said while walking out of the room.

"Wait, Chris can I talk to you outside?" Uncle Coop asked grinning like a mad man.

"Sure," I said confused.

As we walked outside I grabbed my necklace and gently ran my hand over the symbol. Mark amazed me some times when he did things like he did today. If you didn't know him you would think he didn't have a heart.

"What are you playing with?" Uncle Coop asked curiously.

"A necklace Mark made me," I said beaming and uncovering the symbol, "He said since I already carry his heart with me why not let other people know."

"Chris, it amazes me how much Mark and you love each other. In all of my years as a Cupid I have never met anyone like you two, and that's saying a lot because I've been a cupid since mid-evil times."

"That's a long time."

"Yes it is, but you two have the most powerful love ever. I was talking to the other Cupid's and they haven't seen love like yours ever."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your love for each other is more powerful then the whole Halliwell line of power."

"Wow, that's a lot of power."

"Ya and Mark's powers seem to grow whenever you are hurt or he is scared that you are going to get hurt."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it is amazing. Hell, your parents love isn't this strong."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you how amazing it is that Mark is able to love again."

"I know it's amazing."

I hugged Uncle Coop and grinned at him. He smiled down at me and pushed me inside. Everyone was where they were when we left. So I walked into the kitchen and saw Mom putting lasagna in the oven while Dad was fixing the dish washer.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys do this in years," I said smiling.

"That's because we haven't done this in years," Dad said standing up, "And now it's fixed."

"Thanks Dad," I said while hugging him.

"Go wash up, get everyone, and wake Mark up because it's time for lunch," Mom said putting the stew in bowls.

"How about we let Mark sleep? He hasn't slept well for the past few days," I said nodding.

"Okay, I'll put some in the fridge for him," she said before putting all but one of the bowls in the dinning room.

After telling everyone it was time for lunch I walked into my room with Bubble in my hands. She had started to fall asleep so I thought it best to move her in here. Mark was still sleeping quietly in the bed. I looked over on the floor and saw dog food and a bowl that Bubbles could use.

"Chris," Mark said in his sleep, "I'm sorry, please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere baby," I said gently.

"Stop, please don't hurt him," Mark said tears falling in his sleep.

"Mark, wake up," I said shaking him.

Mark sat up quickly, his eyes wide. The only sound coming from his was panting and sobs. Looking at him in the eye I pulled him to me. He quickly latched on to me as his breathing evened out.

"Mark, baby, what happened?" I asked softly.

"They took you to the under world. I was so scared. It was my entire fault; I couldn't protect you," he sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay; nothing is going to happen to me."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"I swear you won't lose me."

Mark moved his head so it was lying on my shoulder. Sighing I kissed his forehead, and moved so we were laying down. Mark curled into my side and wiped the tears away. Soon Mark was asleep again. I moved him and walked back into the dining room.

"There you are Chris. What took you so long?" Mom asked when I walked in.

"Mark had a nightmare, so I was calming him down," I said sitting in an empty seat.

"Is he okay now?" Wyatt asked worried.

"Ya, he was scared that he was going to lose me," I said before eating.

"I remember having nightmares," Mom said softly.

"You had nightmares too?" I asked.

"Yep, I was afraid that the Elders would take Leo away," she said nodding.

"I remember those dreams too," Aunt Phoebe said agreeing with Mom, "I thought Coop was going to leave to be a Cupid again."

"Same here," Aunt Paige said nodding, "I thought Henry wouldn't accept me being a witch."

"Everyone has these nightmares," Uncle Coop said quietly, "It shows that the love you feel you would do anything for."

"Ya, nightmares are normal in relationships like yours and Marks," Uncle Henry said nodding.

"Hell, sometimes I still nave nightmares," Dad said grabbing Mom's hand.

I nodded and quickly finished Mark's stew and walked back to my room. Bubbles was lying on the foot of the bed fast asleep, while Mark was resting where I had left him thirty minutes ago. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed under the covers with Mark.

Thinking that Mark was asleep I didn't move him, but when I looked down at him I saw light green eyes staring back at me through his hair. Brushing it from his face I smiled at how soft his hair was.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping," I said in whispers.

"I was, but I heard your breathing when you came in," he said putting his hand on my chest.

"You heard my breathing?"

"Ya, when I lived by myself I trained myself to use my hearing when I slept."

"Oh, do you want to go downstairs and eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Baby, have you eaten at all today?"

"Not yet, but I'll have some dinner."

"That's not right; you can't just stop eating one day because you feel like it."

"Hunny, I'm fine, I promise. I'll eat dinner. I just don't feel good today."

"As long as you don't do this a lot I guess I could let it slid. Do you want me to get you something?"

"I'll be fine as long as you stay with me."

"Of course I'll stay with you."

Mark smiled and gently kissed my lips. Every time we kissed it felt like Mark was afraid that if he held me tighter that I would break. When he pulled away he laid his head on my chest and started to trace my abs before his hand stopped as he slept. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*Wyatt's Point of View*

"Wyatt, can you please go get Chris and Mark for dinner?" Mom asked putting plates on the table.

"Sure," I said while walking upstairs.

Everyone was being quiet since lunch. I was fine with that because it gave me a chance to read a book I got from Magic School. I knocked on the door, but no one answered so I opened the door. Chris and Mark were sleeping while Bubbles was eating some dog food.

"Chris, Mark, it's time to get up," I said shaking them.

"Wyatt, we'll be down in a second," Chris said as Mark buried his head in Chris's neck.

I nodded my head and walked out of their room. It was amazing to see Mark with his guard down. Mark was always being quiet and protective over what he was thinking and feeling. The biggest emotion that I've felt from him was today and when he saw that Chris was hurt.

"Aunt Phoebe, is it possible to hide your emotion?" I asked when I saw her.

"Not for us empaths, why?" she asked confused.

"Because I can barely get anything from Mark," I said frustrated.

"Your powers aren't as powerful as mine. I have to break through a lot of walls to figure out what he's feeling," Aunt Phoebe said calmly.

Chris ran out of his room and into the kitchen. He ran back upstairs with a wash cloth in his hands. Mom soon ran after him. I was slightly afraid since Mark didn't come down with them. Dad walked out of the kitchen looking at the stairs concerned.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Mark is running a fever," he said sadly.

"So, that's not bad," Aunt Paige said shrugging.

"His fever is of 102," Dad clarified.

"Guys, we're going to take Mark to the hospital," Mom said as Chris carried Mark.

"We'll come with you," Aunt Phoebe said opening the door.

"Okay, everyone in the car," Mom said watching Chris.

After we got in the car, Mom, Dad, Chris, Mark, and I, we drove to the hospital. It wasn't that far away, but everything was quiet except for Marks gasps for breaths. Chris was holding a damp cloth to his forehead while rocking him.

When we got to the hospital the doctors and nurses rushed Mark away from us. Chris walked into a corner of the waiting room. Everyone else sat down in random places. I walked to Chris and saw his shoulders shaking. I quickly sat down and hugged him.

"He's going to be fine Chris," I said in his ear, "He promised he wouldn't leave you alone."

"I'm just scared," he said moving his head.

"I know, I'm scared too," I said pushing his face to look at me, "But Mark would never die because of a stupid fever. He would never leave you alone."

"We need someone for Mark Cohen," a nurse yelled.

Chris quickly got up and ran to the nurse. She glared at him when he started to talk to her. Chris's face suddenly became angry when the nurse pushed past him. Walking so he was in front of her he said something else.

"Is there a problem?" I asked walking to them.

"We need a spouse or family member to talk to," the nurse said calmly.

"Then there is no problem since this is Mark's husband," I said in a deathly calm voice.

"Whatever, the state of California doesn't register fag couples," she said hatefully.

I could tell that Chris was trying not to hit her, as was I. The nurse turned around only to be hit by Mom. She fell to the floor in fear and had a bloody nose. Mom glared down at her before she started to talk.

"Tell me where my son-in-law is, and where your boss is," Mom said through gritted teeth.

The nurse didn't say anything, but handed me the paper. I grabbed Chris's hand and ran down the hall to get to Mark's room. Mark was staring out the window when we saw him. Chris ran to him and hugged him. Mark simply laughed and kissed Chris on the head.

"I see you're okay," I said relieved.

"I am," Mark said rubbing Chris on the back calmly, "The doctors say I over did it. I haven't been eating because I have a lot to do, I haven't been sleeping because I've been busy, and I haven't taken a break at all because of this."

"You said that you were eating," Chris said tears filling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

*Chris's Point of View*

"You said that you were eating," I said filling like I was useless.

"Hunny, I swear to you that I won't let this happen again," Mark said staring at me in the eye, "I've just feel like I have to prove that I love you, and I don't want to let your family down."

"They're not my family," I said looking at Wyatt, "They're our family. Why don't you understand that?"

"I'm trying to understand, but I'm so used to doing things myself that I'm still not sure how to act with around people."

"I'll help you with that, if you're willing to change."

"Hunny, I want to change more then anything."

"Then let's go home. Oh ya, Mom sort of decked a nurse that was being mean to me."

"Your mom did what?!?"

"Well, the nurse was being homophobic."

Mark shook his head and grabbed the clothes that were at the end of his bed. Changing quickly we were soon on our way home. Mom was grinning like a mad woman because the nurse was fired and Mark was okay.

"Mark, how about after we eat we go to bed and see if the spell still works?" I said while biting his ear though no one could see I was.

"I agree with you there, but if you don't stop biting my ear I swear I'll fuck you in the car," he said back his voice laced with lust.

"Will you two stop with the lust?" Wyatt asked holding his head.

"What's going on back there?" Dad asked turning to us.

"Mark and Chris, all I can feel is lust, and I don't mean the subtle lust Mom and you have," Wyatt said glaring at us, "But it's like if they don't get home to screw each other they'll do it now."

"Mark, Chris, control the emotions for just a little while longer," Mom said trying not to laugh.

"Sure thing Mom," I said rest his head on Mark's chest.

As we were going home it started to rain and the roof started to leak on Mark's shirt. Mark just looked at the roof and waved his hand over it and it stopped, but his shirt was soaking wet.

"Mark, take that shirt off before you get sick," Mom said calmly.

"Yes Piper," Mark said before unbuttoning his silver silk shirt.

Mark didn't wear anything under his shirt so when he removed it I could see scars from his parent, his muscles, and tattoos. No one knew that Mark had tattoos besides me, because I'm the only one that has seen him naked. It didn't help the lust that I was feeling when I saw his six-pack.

"Wow, those are awesome," Wyatt said looking at Mark's arm.

"What's awesome?" Dad asked before seeing Mark's tattoos, "Those tattoos are cool."

"You have tattoos Mark?" Mom asked motherly tone taking over her voice.

"Ya, I got them a few years ago," Mark said nodding.

"Can you tell us what they mean?" Dad asked in a wondering tone.

"Dad, I love you and everything, but I get my husband before you," I said before childishly sticking my tongue out at him and orbing home.

Mark started to laugh when he saw that we were home. The smile never left his face as I traced his body. Years of working out did this boy justice. Mark was the guy that every boy wanted to be.

"Mark, baby," I said before roughly pushing him into the wall.

"What is it Chris?" he said his voice husky.

"Make sure the spell is still up because I'm going to have you screaming my name when this is over."

"Oh god, I love it when you're in control."

Mark quickly said the spell and tried to kiss me again. When I was in the mood to control him, even so slightly, I teased him. I was pulling my clothes off slowly. Mark looked at me then at himself and lust took over him. I knew I was in control until Mark was tired of my games. It didn't take long this time.

"Damn it Chris," he said before ramming me into the wall.

My hands gripped his hips hard enough to give him bruises. That didn't stop him from moving them in a circular motion. Mark's mouth was attached to my neck as he did this. I knew that he wasn't going to do anything else until I moved us to the bed.

I pushed him backwards until he hit the bed. He flipped it so I was on bottom and started to hump me through out clothes. I couldn't take not feeling his skin on me so I pushed him and ripped his jeans and boxers off. Taking him into my mouth Mark did his best not to thrust up.

"Chris, get your ass up here," Mark said pulling me up and kissing me before pushing himself into me.

"Mark, faster," I said rocking my hips with his.

"You're the one in charge," he said before biting his lip.

I nodded and started to move faster as he thrust up. Mark moaned loudly before I bit his nipple ring, yes he does have nipple rings, and made him scream. Moving my head up I kissed him and gently tugged on his snake bites.

"Damn Chris," Mark said before flipping us over and pushing into me faster.

Smiling I knew that I had turned him on. He grabbed me and started to move his hand in time with the thrusts. I moaned out his name before I started to cum. He quickly followed when he heard me scream his name.

"Oh god Chris," Mark said trying to catch his breath.

"We should get downstairs soon," I said knowing everyone was here.

"You're right," Mark said sadly, "But I don't want to get up."

"How about I make you a deal?" I said smirking, "If I take you to go get the tattoo on your neck will you go?"

"Yes," Mark said throwing his arms around me and grinning like a mad man.

"Then let's get dressed and go," I said chuckling at Mark.

Mark walked to the closet and pulled out a silver fishnet shirt that he wore whenever we went to get tattoos or piercings for him. Then he pulled out a pair of dash wash tight girl jeans. He didn't grab any boxers, but put them on anyway. Putting on some black and silver skater shoes he was done.

"Calm down, baby," I said laughing at Mark, "Meet me downstairs."

Mark kissed me softly before running downstairs. It occurred to me then that he had bite marks on him, but I knew that he wouldn't care. Mark had a small thing for pain, and by small I mean he got hard by it.


	8. Chapter 8

*Piper's Point of View*

"There you are Mark," I said when Mark walked in.

"Hi," he said before giggling.

"Can you tell us what you tattoos are now?" Leo asked looking up from the paper.

"Sure," Mark said while unbuttoning his shirt, "This one is of my sister's first drawing. It's a broken heart with a razor threw it. And this one is a sword stabbing a potion bottle, and my last one is of a fire and ice mask."

"What's with all the bite marks?" Phoebe asked smirking.

"Mark loves pain," Chris said walking to him.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that," Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Then Aunt Phoebe shouldn't have asked," Chris said grinning, "We're going to get Mark another tattoo."

"Bye," Mark said before grabbing Chris's hand and running away.


	9. Chapter 9

*Chris's Point of View*

"So, where are you getting it Mark?" Rob, the tattoo artist asked getting ready.

"On my neck, it's of vampire bite marks in pentagrams with blood dripping down," Mark described.

"That's awesome, baby," I said grinning.

"Thanks, and I want it right here," Mark said pointing to his soft part on his neck.

"Alright let's get ready," Rob said fixing everything.

An hour later Mark was looking in the mirror rubbing his hand on his neck to make the pains stay or come back. The tattoo looked awesome. Wrapping my arms around his waist I kissed his check. He grinned and kissed my lips in a thank you.

"It looks great baby," I said kissing it.

"Thanks," Mark said, "Let's go home. I'm hungry."


End file.
